Otome no Policy
es el primer y único ending de Sailor Moon R, se muestran escenas de Serena caminando y termina corriendo. Es un single de Yoko Ishida, con letra escrita por Rui Serizawa y música por Makoto Nagai. También se utilizó por los primeros dos episodios de la temporada S. En Latinoamérica, al igual que las demás, es interpretada por Marisa De Lille. Letra: Japonés= どんなピンチの時も絶対あきらめない そうよそれがカレンな乙女のポリシー いつかホントに出会う大事な人のために 顔を上げて飛び込んでゆくの ツンと痛い胸の奥で 恋が目覚めるわ コワイものなんかないよね ときめく方がいいよね 大きな夢があるよね だからピッと凛々しく もっと大変なこといっぱい待ち受けてる きっとそれは華麗にはばたくチャンス みんな本気のときがとってもきれいだから 自信持ってクリアしてゆくの 今は眠る未知のパワー いつかあふれるわ なりたいものになるよね ガンバルひとがいいよね 涙もたまにあるよね だけどピッと凛々しく コワイものなんかないよね ときめく方がいいよね 大きな夢があるよね だからピッと凛々しく Donna Pinchi no toki mo zettai akiramenai Sō yo sore ga karen na otome no Porishī Itsuka honto ni deau daiji na hito no tame ni Kao wo agete tobikonde yuku no Tsunto itai mune no oku de Koi ga mezameru wa Kowai mono nanka nai yo ne Tokimeku hō ga ī yo ne Ōki na yume ga aru yo ne Dakara Pitto ririshiku Motto taihen na koto ippai machi-uketeru Kitto sore wa karei ni habataku Chansu Minna honki no toki ga tottemo kirei dakara Jishin motte Kuria shite yuku no Ima wa nemuru michi no Pawā Itsuka afureru wa Naritai mono ni naru yo ne Ganbaru hito ga ī yo ne Namida mo tama ni aru yo ne Dakedo Pitto ririshiku Kowai mono nanka nai yo ne Tokimeku hō ga ī yo ne Ōki na yume ga aru yo ne Dakara Pitto ririshiku |-|Latino= Siempre que en un problema esté, Nunca me rendiré. Entraré. Es verdad, Porque es la política de una chica feliz. Lo sé bien, un día te encontraré, Eres muy especial para mí. Para ti sonreiré y adelante caminaré. Porque en mi corazón despertando está Un profundo amor por ti. No hay nada que yo deba temer, Mientras que en mi corazón tú estés, Todos mis sueños también por cumpliré. Corazón, nunca me rendiré. No hay nada que yo deba temer, Mientras que en mi corazón tú estés, Todos mis sueños también por cumpliré, Corazón, nunca me rendiré. |-|Traducción literal= Sin importar qué necesite, Absolutamente, no me rendiré. Así es, esa es La política de una linda doncella. De verdad, algún día te encontraré, Porque eres alguien importante para mí. Levanta esa cara y salta al andar. Un doloroso pinchazo dentro de mi corazón, El amor despertando está. No hay nada que sea dificil, ¿ok? Donde palpita, estará bien, ¿ok? Tengo un grandioso sueño, ¿ok? Por eso corro rigurosamente. Aunque tenga problemas a más no poder, aguardaré. Seguramente ese es un chance para batir las alas espléndidamente, Porque cuando todos son serios, son mucho más puros, Yo misma esperaré hasta que ande despejada. Ahora dormiré por el camino del poder, Algún día me desbordará. Quiero hacerlo y así será, ¿ok? Persistir por alguien está bien, ¿ok? A veces hay lágrimas, ¿ok? Sin embargo, corro rigurosamente. No hay nada que sea dificil, ¿ok? Donde palpita, estará bien, ¿ok? Tengo un grandioso sueño, ¿ok? Por eso corro rigurosamente. |-|Inglés= Whatever pinch that I am in, I will never give up That’s right, that is the lovely maiden’s policy For the important person that I will someday surely meet Lift my face up high, and go plunging forward A bitter pain that lies deep within my heart A love is awakening There is nothing I am afraid of A pounding heart is much better I have great dreams of the future That’s why I will go on bravely I am waiting for many more dreadful things to happen That will surely be a chance to flap my wings gracefully Because everyone is beautiful when they are serious With faith in myself I will go clearing ahead The unknown power that is sleeping now Will someday burst outside I will be what it is I want to be Those who persevere are much better From time to time I may shed a tear But still I will go on bravely There is nothing I am afraid of A pounding heart is much better I have great dreams of the future That’s why I will go on bravely Galería Ending Sailor Moon R Serena caminando.jpg|Serena en el Ending Ending Sailor Moon R Serena de pie.jpg|Serena en medio del Ending Ending Sailor Moon R.jpg|Final del Ending Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Endings Categoría:Sailor Moon R